


all that matters

by robokittens



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (like ... kinda?), 5+1 Things, BroDSM, Drabble Sequence, Human Furniture, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokittens/pseuds/robokittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is gonna be hard to explain. He doesn't even have a Powerpoint for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that matters

**DAY ONE:** Having exhausted all other studying positions, Ransom flings himself and his textbooks onto the floor. This midterm is going to fucking murder him anyway, might as well take it lying down. He's got his head buried in his hands, elbows propped uncomfortably on the hardwood, when Holster comes in.

"Sup," Holster says, and sits down on the floor next to him. They sit in silence for a moment. Holster shifts, sprawls his legs out in front of him, leans back to use Ransom as a soft of backrest.

Ransom breathes a soft sigh of relief, and gets back to studying.

 

 **DAY TWO:** Ransom's on the floor. It had worked pretty well the day before — the test isn't for another couple days, but he'd been on point with his study group this morning. 

"This your new spot?"

He looks up to see Holster wander into their room. He looks … free, aimless. Ransom's jealous, can't lie.

"Long as it keeps working."

Holster nods seriously, unlaces his shoes and sets them carefully at the door. Making his way around textbook piles, he takes a seat on the bottom bunk. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he stretches out and puts his feet on the small of Ransom's back.

 

 **DAY THREE:** This is gonna be weird. Hard to explain. He doesn't even have a Powerpoint for it.

He's not — not sure about it, himself. The internet's got all kind of things, but most of them involve dicks. This isn't a dick thing. But it's still pretty weird.

He pushes the door to their room open slowly. Holster sits up, peers at him from over his glasses.

"I have a favor to ask you," Ransom says quickly, crossing the room before he can stop himself. "It's weird."

"Bro," Holster says, stands up and puts his hands on Ransom's shoulders. "For you? Anything."

 

 **DAY FOUR:** He's curled up at the head of Holster's bed, Holster's warm weight against him. He's not studying. Holster's not quite sitting on him, leaning back like this, but it's close.

"Is this like … a dick thing?" Holster says suddenly. Ransom can hear his book shut, the flip of pages, slam of the cover. 

"What?"

"I, uh." Holster shifts against him. "I googled it, and … it seems like it's a dick thing?"

"It's not a dick thing." 

_Does he want it to be?_ , Ransom wonders, but Holster just says "'Kay. Cool." His elbows jostle as he opens up his textbook.

 

 **DAY FIVE:** "I fuckin killed that test," Ransom crows. "Couldn't have done it without you, bro; I could fucking kiss you."

"Yeah?" Holster says, sounding suddenly shy.

"I mean — maybe?"

He leans into the soft touch of Holster's fingers on his cheek, into the softest press of their lips. They breathe against each other for a moment, lips opening for each other, tongues just brushing, then pull away.

"That was ... good," he says. "That was ... fine. That was ..."

"Not a dick thing," Holster finishes. 

"Yeah," Ransom says, relieved, and holds out his hand for a fistbump. His best bro always gets him.

 

 **DAY WHATEVER:** "Uh, Holster? Where's Ransom?"

Ransom hears Dex come into the library, ask about him, and he tenses. One of Holster's heels, foot slipped out of its shoe, rubs lightly against the ridge of Ransom's spine. He can feel the tightened muscles of his back loosen at the touch.

He doesn't know what Dex wants, but ... right now? It doesn't matter. All Ransom wants is to be left alone, hands and knees, Holster's calming weight.

"Crying like a child under the table. Don't touch him."

Ransom shifts enough to press his forehead to the floor, another point of stability. He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> is this weird? this is probably weird. why do i keep 5+1-ing these guys? why don't i listen to any songs about functional relationships? unsolved mysteries.
> 
> last section dialogue/idea for the whole thing taken from [this extra](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/107032123152). thanks to onceuponamoon for giving it a read-over!
> 
> deep and/or romantic title actually [from a ke$ha song](http://songmeanings.com/m/songs/view/3530822107859445397/)


End file.
